


"Cute"

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [14]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul doesn't like being called "The Cute Beatle."





	"Cute"

Paul scoffed as he read through the latest newspaper article.

“What’s wrong this time?” George asked.

“They’re callin’ me ‘The Cute Beatle’ again.”

“…But you are.”

Slamming the paper down, Paul glared at George. “Why ‘cute?’ John gets complimented on his intelligence, and Ringo on his personality, but all I have is a pretty face?”

“Your cuteness goes much deeper than your pretty face.”

“That’s—what?” Paul asked, feeling a bit of heat rise to his face. “What does that even mean?”

“Dunno.”

“That’s it? You ‘don’t know?’”

George shrugged. “I don’t have to explain—I’m ‘The Quiet Beatle,’ remember?”


End file.
